


friends 'til the end

by Jules1398



Series: skam fic week 2018 [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bonfires, Gen, Girl Squad - Freeform, Memories, SKAM Fic Week, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: After graduation, the girls spend a night by the fire, reliving their greatest memories.





	friends 'til the end

**Author's Note:**

> fic week is almost over :(( but here's the day for my girls <3<3<3  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

Sana, Noora, Eva, Chris, and Vilde all sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and reminiscing about all the great times that they had shared over the past few years. The girls had just graduated, so they were spending the weekend at Chris’ grandmother’s cabin, sans Kasper and ghosts this time.

Russ had been amazing for Los Losers, despite them only having a van. They had one another and that was what truly mattered.

“Do you remember the time that you first picked me up from school in the van?” Sana asked.

The other girls nodded.

“You were so sad at the time. I feel bad that we hadn’t really been there for you,” Vilde said.

Sana shook her head. “But, in the end, you  _ were _ there for me. All of you were,”

* * *

**SANA**

_ As she climbed into the van, all of Sana’s friends embraced her. The last couple of weeks had been rough to say the least. Between all the drama between her and her friends and the Pepsi Max girls and then everything with Yousef, Sana had really been struggling. _

_ But, when her friends pulled up in that van, she knew everything was going to be okay. Sure, they had fought, but they were all here now. In the end, Sana would have them no matter what and that mattered to her more than any boy ever could. _

_ “Do you have to be anywhere, Sana?” Chris asked from the driver’s seat. _

_ “Not really,” she replied. _

_ “Good,” Eva said with a grin. “It’s time to party.” _

_ Chris drove for a while, not revealing where she was taking her until eventually coming to a stop in a grocery store parking lot. _

_ “Who’s going in?” asked Noora. _

_ “Me and Eva, I thought,” Vilde replied. _

_ The other girl nodded and the two of them climbed out, only to return 15 minutes later carrying a few paper bags. _

_ “What did you get?” Sana asked. It was probably beer, which meant she wouldn’t be partaking, but she was still curious. _

_ “It’s a surprise,” Noora replied. “Now, onto the next stop.” _

_ Chris kept driving for a long time and Sana had absolutely no idea where they were headed. It was a Wednesday, though, so she hoped they wouldn’t be out too late. To be honest, it probably wouldn’t matter much. Her grades were still doing fine despite her recent hardships. _

_ Eventually, the van came to a stop and everyone climbed out. The sun was beginning to set now and they were at some unfamiliar cabin. _

_ “Whose cabin is this?” she asked. Breaking and entering was not something she wasn’t to do during Ramadan. _

_ “Mine,” Eva replied, grabbing the bags out of the car. Chris was carrying a pretty hefty duffle bag. Sana would have asked what was in there, but she suspected her friends weren’t going to tell her. _

_ Eva took them out to a spot near the cabin and they tried to start a fire, but it was too wet that night to get it started. _

_ “I guess we’re taking this party inside,” Vilde sighed, audibly disappointed. _

_ Chris put a hand on the small of her back. “No worries. It’s going to be amazing anyway!” _

_ They sat inside and played Trivial Pursuit for a while, as it was the only thing to do in the cabin.  _

_ After a while, Vilde looked out the window at the setting sun. “Clean up time!” she shrieked. _

_ They promptly cleaned up the cards and Eva led them to the sunset spot. Noora snuck away and Sana pretended like she didn’t notice, if only to humor them. _

_ Sitting arm in arm, Sana watched the sun slowly disappear with her best friends, sans Noora. She was happy. They were so important to her and now she had them in her life again. _

_ When the sun dipped down over the horizon, everyone crowded in to give Sana a hug. After parting, she was met with Noora, carrying a cake in her arms that read “Sorry we weren’t there for you”. _

_ Sana let out a tearful laugh. “I love you guys so much.” _

_ Chris grabbed her arm and began to pull her toward the cabin. “Come on! There’s more food inside.” _

_ “All halal, of course,” Vilde added. _

_ She grinned. Sure, she wasn’t going to get a lot of sleep before school the next morning, but this was going to be the best party yet. _

* * *

“Not gonna lie, I think that was my favorite party too,” Eva admitted. “Alcohol has nothing on those overly sugary kids’ drinks.”

Everyone laughed.

“Only one party was better than that for me,” Chris said.

“I think I know which one,” Noora replied, trying to hold back her laughter.

“I mean, we did have a special guest,” Eva giggled.

“Where was I?” asked Vilde.

“You were with Magnus that night,” Chris answered. “But let me tell you the full story.”

* * *

**CHRIS**

_ It was near the beginning of their third year. The weekend before Halloween to be precise. Vilde was out celebrating Magnus’ birthday with his family, but the other girls had gone to a costume party that Sara had thrown. _

_ “There’s a lot of people here,” Noora noted as soon as they got inside. “Who knew Sara could attract such a crowd?” _

_ “It’s because she got Isak and Even to come,” Eva said with a sigh. “If the adorable boyfriends are here, then you know every straight girl at Nissen is too.” _

_ “Fair point,” Chris said with a sigh. It was sad, but it was the truth. _

_ “Oh my god!” Eva exclaimed. “Look at Jonas! I was going to make out with him here, but not anymore!” _

_ Jonas was dressed as a q-tip. His hair was sprayed white and he was wearing huge white shoes and a sheet wrapped around his entire body. _

_ Eva ran off to join him and the rest of them walked into the kitchen, where Isak and Even were making out like nobody was there. They were dressed as Romeo and Juliet because they were that predictable. A few girls in the corner were pointing at them and whispering. _

_ “What are you looking at?” Noora asked the girls. Even and Isak broke apart. _

_ “Nothing!” one of the girls protested. _

_ Sana and Chris snuck out of the room before the conflict escalate. _

_ “Those girls have something coming,” Chris laughed. _

_ Sana looked past her with wide eyes. “Chris, turn around right now.” _

_ “What?” she asked, but once she turned around, she was completely speechless. There, dancing among the teenagers at the party, was Dr. Skrulle, dressed as someone during russ. Everyone was staring, which made sense. That woman had some major moves. _

_ Yeah, that had to be the best party ever. _

* * *

Vilde’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god! I can’t believe that I missed that!”

“I can’t believe we hadn’t told you before,” Noora replied. “It was a very interesting experience.”

“God, that old lady was crazy,” Eva chuckled. “She definitely kept Nissen real.”

“You know who else kept Nissen real?” Noora asked. “Eva.”

“What did I do?” she asked. “We both know I wasn't as legendary as Dr. Skrulle.”

“Do you remember that one time in Spanish class?” Noora asked. “When we had a substitute?”

* * *

**NOORA**

_ Once the middle-aged man walked into the room instead of their regular teacher, Noora and Eva knew that they weren’t going to be doing anything but busy work. _

_ “Hola, clase!” he chirped after he had closed the door and reached the front of the room. “Vosotros necesitáis estudiar por la prueba esta viernes.” _

_ “I don’t know what he said,” Eva whispered. _

_ Noora chuckled quietly. “He said that we need to study for Friday’s quiz.” _

_ Eva wrinkled her nose. “Umm, no thanks.” _

_ “What better things are there to do?” asked Noora. “I mean, if we’re stuck here, we might as well study.” _

_ “Isak has a presentation in Norwegian right now,” Eva informed her. “He’s delivering a monologue and, if we hurry, we won’t miss it.” _

_ “How do you propose we-” Noora began, but Eva was already up and out of her seat, headed toward their substitute teacher. _

_ “Hello,” she said to him. “I was wondering if I could go to the school doctor?” _

_ He furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Girl stuff,” she said, slightly more quietly. “I feel like I might pass out. I hope I can get there before I faint and get a concussion or something.” _

_ “Go,” he said. “And bring somebody with you. Return if you feel better, but please take your time. I don’t want you to pass out in class.” _

_ Eva nodded and turned away from him, offering Noora a secret smile before they walked out of the classroom. _

_ “I’m impressed,” Noora told her. “You swindled that poor man.” _

_ “Most young male teachers don’t know how to handle periods. I figured it was a safe excuse,” she explained.  _

_ They made their way to the auditorium, where Isak’s Norwegian class was giving their presentations. They quietly snuck in the back so nobody would notice. _

_ Right at that time, Isak was standing on the stage, delivering some dramatic monologue from one of Ibsen’s plays. His hands were shaking and he kept stumbling over his lines, which made Noora feel bad for him. _

_ “He’s so adorable,” Eva quietly chuckled. “He’s so fucking smart, but he can’t give a speech to save his life.” _

_ “I wish I could go up there and read his lines for him,” Noora replied. “He’s totally drowning up there.” _

_ “At least he has it memorized like he’s supposed to,” she said. “He’s got family shit right now, so I’m happy that he’s still doing his work.” _

_ Isak finally finished and they clapped along with the rest of his class before sneaking back out of the auditorium. _

_ “Where to next?” Noora asked. “Shall we head back to Spanish?” _

_ “Nonsense!” Eva exclaimed before punching a code into a random locker. She opened it to reveal pink strawberry stickers on the door. _

_ “Whose locker is this?” Noora asked. _

_ “Jonas’,” she replied before pulling out a tiny yellow penny board. _

_ “Are you sure he’s okay with you using this?” she asked. _

_ “First of all, it’s us not me,” she began, gently closing his locker. “And second, the emergency skateboard is for anyone who might need it.” _

_ “I don’t skate,” Noora told her. _

_ “You can try,” Eva said. _

_ “Absolutely not,” she replied. _

_ Eva shrugged and put the board on the floor before skating up and down the hallway. It was only a few minutes before Noora became a bit intrigued. _

_ “I’ll go down the hallway once,” she announced. _

_ The auburn-haired girl grinned and handed her the board. “You’ve got this!” _

_ Noora wasn’t so sure, but she was willing to give it a shot. She stood on the board, wobbly at first, but quickly caught her balance. The board was set to go straight down the hallway, so she just pushed off. _

_ Unfortunately, Noora had no idea how to refrain from turning so she ended up veering to the left and crashed into a wall of lockers with a loud crashing sound. _

_ “Shit!” Eva exclaimed. “We have to run.” _

_ She grabbed Noora’s hand and yanked her into the closest girl’s bathroom and they squeezed into a stall together. _

_ They could hear people outside wondering debating as to what the crashing could be, so they stayed quiet. _

_ “Are you okay?” Eva asked, obvious concern painted across her face. _

_ Noora lost it, breaking out into laughter. “God, Eva. This has been the best Spanish class ever.” _

* * *

“I wish I had more classes with you two,” Chris said. “We would have had such a blast!”

“If you and Eva had a class together, you’d both have been expelled long before graduation,” Vilde giggled.

“But it would be worth it,” Chris replied.

“We have enough fun as it is,” Eva laughed. “Remember that time at McDonald’s last year?”

* * *

**EVA**

_ Eva and Chris arrived at McDonald’s at one in the morning, slightly drunk and wearing colorful sunglasses. _

_ Chris walked up to the cashier. “Can I get a Bacon, Egg, & Cheese biscuit and a chocolate shake?” she asked, but Eva pushed her aside. _

_ “We want one of everything on the menu,” she announced, nearly tripping over her own heels. “I’ll pay.” _

_ The cashier raised an eyebrow but ended up shrugging it off because it was after midnight and he probably just wanted to go home. Eva swiped her card and he handed them a number and a very lengthy receipt. They sat at a big table even though it was only the two of them since they needed room for the food. _

_ “I can’t believe you ordered all that food!” Chris exclaimed as someone dropped off their first two trays of food. _

_ “Eat up!” Eva exclaimed. “It’s a special occasion.” _

_ Chris furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s the occasion?” _

_ “Jonas and I are officially back together as of when we talked this afternoon!” she chirped before taking a huge bite out of a Big Mac. _

_ Haven’t you been back together since like June?” Chris asked, waving a fry around. _

_ “I mean basically but now we’re calling ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend,” she explained. “We were taking it slow.” _

_ Chris raised an eyebrow. “You’ve literally been going on dates with only each other since Sana’s Eid party. And you’ve been sleeping together for longer. I don’t understand how that’s slow.” _

_ Two more trays were brought out and this time, they contained ice cream. Eva grabbed a hot fudge sundae and pointed her spoon at Chris. “Stop talking and start eating. We have to eat the ice cream before it melts.” _

_ Chris nodded and grabbed a McFlurry from the tray, beginning to shovel it into her mouth. They ate and ate until they were full and the food was still coming out. _

_ “I can’t eat another bite,” Chris groaned. _

_ Eva had an idea and her entire face brightened as she sprung out of her seat. “I know! We should do karaoke as a break!” _

_ She flickered through her songs and found what she was looking for before leaping onto a nearby table and holding an ice cream cone up like a microphone, launching into her most beautiful rendition of “Nobody’s Perfect.” _

_ Chris laughed before begrudgingly joining her as the employees stared on in a mixture of distaste and amusement. _

_ “You guys can come eat too!” Eva exclaimed after the song ended. “It’s a party in here.” _

_ One blond girl who looked over tired shrugged and grabbed a salad off of the table. “Thanks.” _

_ “What’s your name?” Eva asked in a sing-songy voice. _

_ “Camilla,” she replied. _

_ “Well, Camilla,” Eva began. “I think you’re like super fucking hot even in that McDonald’s uniform. It’s too bad I have a boyfriend as of today.” _

_ “Thank you,” the girl said before pointing at one of the employees behind her. “I think you’re pretty hot too but I have the best girlfriend in the universe.” _

_ “Camilla’s girlfriend, come eat!” Chris hollered and the girl laughed before joining them. _

_ Eventually, all of the employees were taking turns eating with them as it was fairly dead.  _

_ Eva grinned and wrapped her arm around Chris. “We truly are the life of the party.” _

* * *

Sana laughed at the story. “I love you so much.”

“They’re true icons,” Noora chuckled in agreement.

“Thank you,” Eva replied with a dramatic bow.

“You don’t need to thank them for the praise,” said Chris. “It’s what we truly deserve.”

Noora turned to Vilde. “It’s your turn. Do you have a story for us?”

Vilde smiled softly. “Well, I guess I might have one.”

* * *

**VILDE**

_ It was the first night of russ and things were shaping up to be a disaster. It was nearly 21 and nobody was hanging out with Los Losers except Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi, Isak, and Even. They were drinking and the music was bumping, which meant that Vilde should have been having fun, but her mind kept wandering to Flawless Since ‘99. They had a big bus that could actually fit people inside, surely their party was going to be the talk of the week. _

_ “What’s wrong?” asked Sana, sitting in the back of the van next to Vilde. _

_ “Nothing!” she chirped with a fake smile. “Everything is wonderful! It’s finally russ!” _

_ “I’ve been your friend for almost three years,” Sana reminded her. “I can tell when you’re sad. I bet you wish more people were here but, remember, the night has only just begun.” _

_ Vilde sighed. “But who’s going to come to our party when we only have a van? We all know the boys only came because they felt bad for us. Jonas hates russ more than anything.” _

_ “The balloon boys are coming too,” Sana assured her. “They’re just running a little bit late. Yousef said that they’re going to be here in half an hour.” _

_ “Well, at least we won’t run out of beer,” she replied. _

_ Sana hugged her close and Vilde leaned into the touch. She needed her friend right now even though she was upset about something that was probably totally pointless and trivial. _

_ “Vilde!” Chris called. “The party is here!” _

_ She wrinkled her eyebrows. “I guess they must be early then-” she began before turning to see who had shown up. _

_ It was the Penetrators, even though they had graduated years ago. Those of them with siblings in vgs had brought them and their friends along. Additionally, Emma Larzen had shown up with some of her friends. Some of the girls who had done dance in the revue were there too. The party truly was there and that meant it wasn’t with the Flawless girls. _

_ Vilde grinned and approached the crowd. “Welcome!” she chirped. “I hope we have enough beer.” _

_ “Don’t worry,” Noora said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Each of the Penetrators brought two bottles of vodka.” _

_ “Yes!” Eva yelled. “This is going to be fantastic!” _

_ The crowd dispersed and everyone started drinking and dancing, all with huge smiles on their faces. It wasn’t just the party of the year, but the party of the century, and it was all because of Vilde and her friends. _

* * *

“After all the drama, we really did have an amazing russ,” Sana said with a soft smile.

“It was the best time of my life,” Vilde agreed. “But only because I got to spend so much time with you four. You really are the best people in my life,” she stopped and sniffled, “ and I can’t believe we’re all heading in different directions now. I’m going to miss you all.”

“Don’t be sad,” Eva said. “We’re best friends and nothing can ruin that. Not distance and not even time. Los Losers is forever.”

“Besides we’re still going to see each other,” Chris assured her. “After all, how could any of you bitches stay away from me?”

They all chuckled.

“She’s right, Vilde,” Noora piped in. “I may be studying in Munich, but I’ll definitely come back to Oslo to visit.”

Vilde smiled warmly. “I love you all. Every last one of you.”

“We love you too,” Sana replied with a smile.

They sat there by the crackling fire for the rest of the night, laughing and recalling all the memories that they had made together. Sure, vgs was over, but they still were young. Los Losers still had plenty more memories to make.


End file.
